An Author's Gotta do What a Author's Gotta Do
by Ameria Pumpkin
Summary: Eric asks Kitty on a date and she accepts but can Dudley Confess his love for Kitty. Special Guest, Me


**Okay everyone hope you guys enjoy it.  
**

It was a nice evening in the city of Petropolis. At T.U.F.F. everyone was doing their usual thing. Stoping bad guys, doing paper work the usual. But I wasn't a perfect day for poor Dudley. For you see Eric the water delivery guy asked Kitty out on a date. She was so happy and excited she accepted with much joy and glee. But poor Dudley overheard the conversation and was heart-broken.**  
**

"Hey Dudley guess what Eric asked me out how great is that!" Kitty said excitedly.

"Yeah uh that great Kitty." Dudley said depressed.

"What's wrong Dudley?" Kitty asked.

"Nothing I'm fine I'm going home." Dudley said.

"Are you sure your okay?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm fine bye Kitty." Dudley said while leaving.

Then Dudley left and drove home heartbroken and ran to his room.

"I can't believe Kitty's going on a date with that... guy. She's so smart and beautiful and kind and amazing she's way out of his league. Heck she way out of my league she deserves someone better than me." Dudley said.

"That's not true!" A voice said behind him.

Then Dudley starteled and screamed.

"Who are you!" Dudley yelled.

"Oh I'm so sorry Dudley I'm Misspumkin." I said.

"What are doing in my house?" Dudley asked.

"I'm here to help you." I said.

"Okay wait how did you get into my house and how do you know my name?" Dudley asked.

"Because I'm the author." I said.

"Wha?" He asked.

"I made this story." I pointed out.

"Wha?" he asked.

"The story that we are in now." I said.

"Wha?" he asked.

"Boys, nevermind that you need to tell Kitty you love her." I said.

"What's the point she's with that pretty boy." Dudley said depressed.

"Dudley you and Kitty belong to each other now you gotta be a man and confess your love for her or else she'll be walking down the aisle with that jerk." I said.

"No I can't let that happen!" Dudley yelled.

"That's what I'm saying now what are you going to do about it?" I asked.

"I'm going to stop that date and confess my love for Kitty!" Dudley yelled.

"That a boy now let's go." I said.

Then we headed to the car and drove off. Let's go see how Kitty and Eric's date is going. In the restaurant Eric and Kitty are talking. Well Kitty wasn't you see all Eric was doing was talking about himself and nothing else. He didn't ask Kitty about her day her interests nothing. And as we all know this is not a turn on for any girl. Then Kitty realized that Eric was a mean, rude, jerk.

"Can we talk about anything besides yourself!" Kitty yelled.

"Fine fine whatever you don't have to be so rude about it." Eric said. (A/N: Oh no he didn't)

"What! I'm not the one bragging about myself I didn't even get one word from this date!" Kitty said.

"Okay fine whatever spit it out say something then." Eric said.

"Oh I have four things to say, were done you jerk!" Kitty yelled.

Then Kitty was getting ready to go but Dudley ran in before she could.

"Kitty!" Dudley yelled.

"Dudley what are you doing here?" Kitty asked.

"I'm here for you I need to tell you something." Dudley said.

"What is it Dudley?" Kitty asked.

"Kitty I never met anyone like you, you are the most wonderful woman I ever met, I love you Kitty." Dudley said.

"I love you two Dudley." Kitty said.

Then the both shared a passionate kiss but then Eric ruined the moment.

"Fine I don't need you there's plenty of other woman in the-" Eric said, but was interrupted by me saying," Shut up already!"

"I don't have to do what you say!" He yelled.

"Eric I'm not scared of you." I said.

"Oh yeah why?" Eric asked.

"Because you're in a dress." I said.

Then Eric looked at his clothes and he really was in a pink dress.(A/N: Ha I did that because I'm magic lol) Then Eric screamed and became angry.

"What did you do to me!" He yelled.

"Hey I could have done worse." I said.

"What's worse than this!" He yelled.

"I could have killed you off." I said.

"Uh-oh!" Eric yelled.

Then Eric ran out of the restaurant in fear.

"Yeah that's right you don't want a piece of Pumkin pie... okay that was super lame can I get a redo." I said.

Then we all left the restaurant and went outside.

"Well my work here is done it's time for me to go." I said.

"Do you have to go?" Dudley asked while having his arm around Kitty.

"Can't you stay?" Kitty asked.

"I don't work like that you see, When you need me but don't want me I must stay, but if you want me but no longer need me I must go." I said. (A/N: Guess where I got that from)

"What does that mean?" Dudley asked.

"I don't know I got that from a movie, later" I said while leaving.

"Bye" Dudley said.

"Goodbye" Kitty said.

**There's my story I hoped you guys liked it and Please no flaming!**


End file.
